criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitman Network
|operation = Worldwide |affiliation = Independent |leader = None specific |mo = VariedDepends on the member |victims = 183-192+ killed 2,802+ attempted 1 abducted |members = 5 |appearance = "The Job" |last = "Entropy" }} The Hitman Network (so named by this wikia, unnamed in reality) is a network of hitmen that appeared in Season Eleven of Criminal Minds. Background Absolutely nothing is currently known about the network, other than it had five members, appeared to have a strong online presence, and had a large number of clients, some of them from high-end positions and communities. It has been said to have cropped up in 2013, following the downfall of the darknet Silk Road organization at the hands of the FBI. At some point after its founding, the group abducted a computer-savvy teenager named Barry Winslow and had him set up their network. Season Eleven The Job The network makes its first appearance with a member named Giuseppe Montolo, who went on a string of independent killings across the U.S. in search of the client who ordered his unsuccessful hit. During its investigation, the BAU realize that Montolo is part of a larger network of hitmen working together. After Montolo is taken into custody, Morgan visits him at the hospital and warns him that they will find the rest of his team. Montolo gives Morgan the information of his next targets, dubbed "The Dirty Dozen". Afterwards, he pulls out his stitches to tell the agent that he will never stop them. Target Rich At the beginning of the episode, Morgan visits Montolo in ADX Florence to interrogate him. Montolo begins to talk, but as he does, he coughs heavily. He tells Morgan that there are four other hitmen in the network besides him, and "The Dirty Dozen" is not a person, but an object. When Morgan wants to learn more, Montolo coughs again, this time coughing out blood. Morgan calls for a medic, but when he does, Montolo dies. It is revealed that Montolo was poisoned by a prison guard, who was later found dead from a gunshot wound. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that "The Dirty Dozen" is Garcia, as she investigated them in the deep web during Montolo's case and is subsequently perceived as a threat by the network. As a result, Garcia is relocated to an old office in the BAU headquarters in Quantico. Internal Affairs When the Libertad Cartel begins targeting undercover DEA agents trying to undermine its organization, NSA Director Brian Cochran, the cartel's leader, orders the hit of Assistant DEA Director Bernard Graff, which is carried out by a member of the network named Zac Rubenis. Afterwards, Cochran is arrested and Hotch retrieves the flash-drive containing the access codes to the Libertad Cartel servers. Entropy In addition to the access codes, the flash-drive gives the BAU the information on members of the hitmen. They conduct a raid at a safe-house owned by the network, during which Rubenis and another member named Barry Plyman are killed, while Barry Winslow is rescued. With Winslow's help, the team finds another member of network, Cat Adams. Reid goes undercover to meet her, but the BAU walk right into a trap she set up with the other remaining member of the team, Sharon Mayford. Cat holds Reid hostage while Mayford plants bombs capable of blowing up the whole city block and killing thousands. However, Morgan and Lewis are able to subdue Mayford and disarm the explosives. Afterwards, they are able to prevent Cat from killing Reid by saying that her father (who she had been tracking down in an effort to kill him) is outside. They escort her into an armored van and handcuff her as she realizes she had been tricked. Members *Giuseppe Montolo . Portrayed by Robert Neary. *Cat Adams, a.k.a. "Miss .45" and "The Black Widow Killer" . Portrayed by Aubrey Plaza. *Sharon Mayford, a.k.a. "The Bomber" . Portrayed by an uncredited actress. *Zac Rubenis, a.k.a. "The Sniper" . Portrayed by Mark Semos. *Barry Plyman, a.k.a. "The Chemist" . Portrayed by Victor J. Ho. Giuseppe Montolo.jpg|Giuseppe Montolo|link=Giuseppe Montolo Cat Adams.jpg|Cat Adams Miss .45|link=Cat Adams The Bomber.jpg|Sharon Mayford The Bomber|link=Sharon Mayford The Sniper.jpg|Zac Rubenis The Sniper|link=Zac Rubenis The Chemist.jpg|Barry Plyman The Chemist|link=Barry Plyman Known Clients *The following hired Giuseppe Montolo: **Al Eisenmund . Portrayed by José Zúñiga. **William Forrest . Portrayed by an uncredited actor. **Ted Osborn . Portrayed by Martin Mathieu. **Brian Taylor . Portrayed by J.P. Giuliotti. **Betty Wilson . Portrayed by Jamie Tompkins. *The following hired Sharon Mayford: **Brian Cochran . Portrayed by Tom Everett. *The following hired Zac Rubenis: **Brian Cochran **An unnamed client *The following hired Barry Plyman: **An unnamed client Known Victims *Unspecified dates and locations: **One or two unnamed men **Unnamed lawyer *Unspecified dates from 2012 to 2015: **Baltimore, Maryland, U.S.: Unnamed drug dealer **Unspecified location in Maryland, U.S.: Unnamed woman **Unspecified locations in the U.S.: Two unnamed people *2015: **July 28, unspecified location in the U.S.: Unnamed man **August 13, Tianjin, China: The container storage station chemical explosions : ***The following were killed: ****Unnamed bureaucrat ****172 unnamed people ****Eight unnamed people ***797 unnamed people **November 10, Florence, Colorado, U.S.: ***Giuseppe Montolo ***Unnamed prison guard **December 3, El Paso, Texas, U.S.: Bernard Graff *January 13, 2016, Washington, D.C., U.S.: The Harry & Glenn's Grill and Bar standoff committed by Cat Adams and Sharon Mayford: **Spencer Reid **Attempted to blow the following up: ***David Rossi ***Jennifer Jareau ***Derek Morgan ***Tara Lewis ***Several unnamed police officers ***Numerous unnamed employees and customers ***Thousands of unnamed bystanders }} Notes *Promotional materials for Season Eleven, all released prior to the airing of "The Job", called the network "The Dirty Dozen". However, it was clarified in the same episode that the moniker was referring to their next target and not the organization itself. In spite of this, following promotional materials, including episode summaries, continued to refer to the network as such. Appearances *Season Eleven **"The Job" **"'Til Death Do Us Part" **"Target Rich" **"Awake" **"Internal Affairs" **"Future Perfect" **"Entropy" **"Derek" **"The Sandman" **"A Beautiful Disaster" *Season Twelve **"Green Light" References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Season Eleven Criminals Category:Hitmen Category:International Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Abductors Category:Organized Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hostage Takers